marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 79
Continued from last issue... Following his battle against the Mandarin and his creation, Ultimo, Tony Stark has returned to the States to find that his factories have been closed, his accounts frozen, and himself with a warrant for his arrest for refusing to appear before a Senate committee to reveal the secrets of the Iron Man armor. Hiding, in the dark street, Stark soon finds that his chest plate is almost out of power and that he needs to recharge it or risk his heart failing him once again. Caught in a bind, Stark rushes to Pepper Potts' apartment but finds that she isn't there, just as his chest plates power runs dangerously low. Changing to Iron Man so that the built in power supplied could temporarily recharge his chest plate, Stark then seeks the aid of Happy Hogan to find that he isn't home either. With nowhere else to go, and low on power, Iron Man begins considering turning himself over to the authorities, however while he is near the harbor thinking this over, he finds himself attacked by Warlord Krang who appears near the shore in a Atlantean sub with Lady Dorma in tow. He attacks Iron Man hoping to kill the hero, however Lady Dorma prevents this, giving Iron Man the chance to blast the sub and force it to submerge. With his armor damaged and his power supply running dangerously low, Iron Man is forced to break into his own lab in order to recharge and repair himself. While he's there he is suddenly visited by the Sub-Mariner who proclaims that this is Iron Man's finish. This story is continued next issue... | Synopsis2 = One day Captain America sees a group of costumed soldiers on the street of New York and tries to stop them from getting away. Unfortunately for Cap, nobody sees them but himself and they manage to get away leaving the crowd to think that Cap has gone crazy. This is far from the truth, as it turns out that they are operatives of the Red Skull who were using a hypnotic device that makes them appear invisible to everyone but Captain America, in an attempt to turn the public against Cap. The Red Skull recalls how he and his men were put in suspended animation by a gas that leaked into their bunker as it was destroyed during the final days of World War 2 and how they would later be revived by the scientists of AIM (formally known as "Them") and that they plan to continue their attacks to make the public distrust Cap, and to make Cap question his own sanity. Meanwhile, Captain America has sought out the help of a psychiatrist when he is attacked once again by the Skull's men, whom the doctor does not see, and blames Cap for going berserk in his office. While the Skull sends his men on yet another mission, the scientists of AIM have just finished constructing a device called the Cosmic Cube for the Red Skull. When the Skulls men attack Captain America again, they find him ready for them and he overpowers them, and surprisingly the public can see his attackers. When Cap finds out that his arch-nemesis has returned, he reveals that he caught onto their use of a hypnotic device and used a invention of SHEILD to jam it from being used. With the Skulls goons defeated, Cap vows to stop the Red Skull.. This story is continued next issue. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * . * Red Skull's Assistants ** ** * * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** unamed power station ** a psychiatrist's office ** a hidden A.I.M. base * ** Items: * * * * Hypno-Helmets Vehicles * a solar energy escape ship | Notes = * THEM officially becomes Advanced Idea Mechanics this issue. * In the Captain America story, we learn from a World War II veteran that Cap participated in the battle at Anzio. * The Iron Man story begins Marvel's first multi-title crossover, beginning in this issue of Tales of Suspense, continuing into next issue, and concluding in Tales to Astonish #82. * Namor, Dorma and Krang had all appeared last in Tales to Astonish #81. It was there that Dorma and Krang first began their ascension to the surface world, in an effort to escape the vengeance of Namor after Krang had tricked Dorma into accepting his marriage proposal. * This issue contains a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Larry Ahokas, Steve Martinez, Earl Davis, and Ronald W. Lindenboom. * References: , , and | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}